


The Griffin and the Lion Cub

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Gen, Magic, and ive posted over 100 fics, and possibly 8 Im dumb, anyway i wanted these two to meet, i still don't know how to tag, post episode 7, what is with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Yennefer is awoken by a young girl.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	The Griffin and the Lion Cub

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted these two to meet so i wrote a fic where they meet
> 
> also i noticed a lot of fics where ciri first meets jaskier first before geralt and none of her meeting yennefer first so i took it in my own hands to write one
> 
> i have no idea if yennefer is in character- it was my first time writing her so she's new to me, so lemme know if i did good or not

Yennefer slowly came to with a pair of small hands shaking her shoulder. She groans, her entire body aching, burning and her veins drained from the amount of magic she'd used. Her eyes still stung from the fire and smoke, and she could taste the embers on the tip of her tongue. She was still being shook, and it made her dizzy, felt like it was sending her brain rolling back and forth through her skull. 

“Please, lady, wake up!” it was the voice of a young girl with an accent Yennefer hadn't heard in ages. One from a massacred kingdom whose last people were so scattered they had become a rare oddity to run into. “I don't know how long we've got!” 

She peels her eyes open, nearly becoming blindly by the dim lighting of the sun rays that managed to break through the fog and mist that hung over the air like a thick blanket. The ground around her was black ash and soot, and in the back of her mind she knew it was because of her. And what she'd done. 

She could still hear her own screams piercing her ears, feel it tearing at the flesh of her throat. She inwardly shakes herself, turns her eyes to the Cintran girl who sat beside her in the mess of what was a battlefield, fear and concern in her emerald eyes. 

She was young, probably around the age of twelve or thirteen. Her hair, a frame of tangled blonde strands fell around her face and shoulders. She was wearing what must have been an expensive blue cloak once, though now it was so coated in mud and dust that it might as well have been brown. She was thin, probably from not having much to eat, and she was frowning tightly. 

“Oh thank goodness you woke up!” the girl exclaimed, reaches into one of her filthy pockets and pulls out some kind of fruit. She offers it to Yennefer, who, starving, quickly took it without question. If she wanted to regain her strength, she would need to eat. Upon biting into the fruit, a sour sweet tang touched her tongue and she realized she was eating an apple. “I was running from… when I saw you collapsed here. I couldn't just leave you, they might have hurt you!” 

Yennefer takes a moment to gather herself, draw a deep breath through her nose as she takes another bite from the apple. It was an old, bruised apple, but she currently didn't care. She was starving and the girl was too, obviously, yet still offered her food. “The Black Ones?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. The girl nods, her body running with a slight tremble. Yennefer half wondered why she was running from them, but knew the time for questions and conversation would come later. For now, only escape mattered. And this girl had helped her, so she would return the favor gladly. She had always had a soft spot for children. 

She takes another large bite of the apple before she hands what's left of it to the girl. “Thank you,” she said. “You finish it.” She pushes to her feet as the girl nods and bites into the apple, standing as well. “Now tell me, girl, in which direction are the Black Ones currently?” 

The girl points to the tree line and finishes chewing a piece of the apple. “They're coming from there,” she explained. “I lost them, but I'm not sure for how long.” She rubs her eyes, trying to clear dust from them. “There's also a lodge of nice people that way. I came from there.” 

Yennefer hums in acknowledgment. “Would you be able to lead me to this lodge?” she asked, keeping a careful eye on the tree line, listens to the best of her abilities for shouting or the pounding of hooves. For now, it is silent save for their breaths and the breeze brushing their hair. 

Biting her lower lip, the girl hesitates. “I don't want to lead the Black Ones back to them,” she said, her voice small. Her eyes reflect death and despair, revealing just how much violence she has seen. Yennefer’s heart aches for her despite knowing that this was a time of war, and nearly no child was safe from fear any longer. She couldn't help herself; she felt some kind of bond with this girl already, even though they'd only been speaking for a few minutes. And it wasn't just because she had a soft spot for children, either. This was different. It was strong and like a rope tying heart to the other’s. It was strange, and felt familiar. Almost like the feeling she shared with Geralt… though, of course, different in the sense that she didn't want to make love with the girl. But that was beside the point. 

“Then we won't,” Yennefer tells the girl, a promise, despite knowing it was best to not make promises that were hard to keep. She didn't want to break the promise or the girl’s heart, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop herself, either. Besides, even if she was weak, she felt she could still cast a few spells and win a fight with dimwitted soldiers. “But I need to recover my strength. And the only way to do that is somewhere safe. So please, lead me…” She trails off, not knowing what to call the girl. 

“Fiona,” the girl offers helpfully, and then tosses the eaten apple aside. She looks Yennefer up and down, as though weighing her options, before she nods. “I was probably needing to go back, anyway. Follow me. What do I call you?” 

“Yennefer of Vengerberg.” 

Fiona’s eyes widen fractionally, and if Yennefer hadn't trained herself to be able to read others easily, she might not have noticed the slight change in expression. Nonetheless the child speaks, “You're Yennefer?” 

Yennefer frowns, and tilts her head. “That I am. Do you know me?” 

The girl shakes her head. “No, I don't,” she said, which only confused the sorceress. “It's just… I heard your name in my dream.” She pauses. “I think I was meant to find you.” 

This takes Yennefer by surprise. This girl, who she hadn't even sensed any magical abilities from, had had a form of a prophetic dream. Had heard her name when she presumably hadn't ever heard it before. She's pulled from her musing when Fiona speaks again, “Do you know Geralt of Rivia?” 

Eyes widening at the name, Yennefer nods. “I know him well,” she replied. “Though why would that concern you?” 

“I'm supposed to find him,” Fiona replied quietly, hesitantly. She was afraid to give this information away, almost as if her life depended on it. And maybe it did, if the puzzle Yennefer was piecing together was correct. “And he was calling to you in my dream.” 

If this girl was who Yennefer suspected she was, then that would answer her question as to how she'd had a prophetic dream without magical abilities. Destiny would have given the girl this dream, urging her to find the person she was linked to. 

“You're Cirilla,” Yennefer said finally, not bothering to hide her suspicions. The girl flinches, but nods anyway, watching the sorceress through wary eyes. She was afraid that Yennefer would be an enemy, would try to hurt her or take her. But Yennefer has other plans. “Yes. I do know him, ugly one.” She wasn't completely sure why she was calling the girl ugly, because she was, in fact, the complete opposite. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair and emerald eyes. Yet Yennefer desired to call her by such anyway. “And I will help you find him.” 

Ciri’s eyes widen in surprise, just as she was the Child Surprise, and she begins to grin. Hope was shining bright in her eyes as she spoke next, “Really?” she didn't even seem to notice or care for the nickname Yennefer had for some reason given her. She just seemed excited to be near to someone who knew Geralt, the man she had been promised to even before her birth. 

“I will,” she answered, and tenses at the sound of hooves just beyond the trees. “Though first, I do believe we have company.” 

She raises her hands, ignores the pain in her entire being and creates two balls of flames around her fingers. The fire dances just above her skin, licking and lapping at the air hungrily, ready to destroy even more. Ciri’s expression of hope quickly turns to one of fear, and she looks to the tree line as well just as a group of men on horseback break into the open, ashen field, looking instantly at the sorceress and child in the center of the destruction. “Stay behind me,” Yennefer orders the girl, taking a defensive stance, ignoring the way her legs tremble beneath her. She would have to end this quickly, or she would pass out again. But she wouldn't let herself. She had to protect Ciri. 

“Sorceress,” one of the soldiers spits out, and points to her as though his men could not see her. “Kill the bitch and get the girl!” 

Charming. They didn't even try to speak with her first. Men these days are nothing but brutes. 

The group run towards them, weapons raised and ready to kill, and Yennefer throws the flames to the ground, shouting the needed Elder words to conjure the spell. The flames roar, circling around her and the girl as she pulls more into her hands. The horses rear at the ring of fire, hooves flying in the air as they buck their riders off. Yennefer used this moment to cast the flames at the nearest man at the edge of the circle, the fire catching hold of his arm before enveloping him, swallowing him whole even as he screams. 

The other three men get to their feet quickly, two of them pulling crossbows from their backs. Wonderful. Of course they had those. She grits her teeth as they begin to circle them, loading their weapons as she gathers the rest of her magic in the pit of her stomach. She turns on one of the men who managed to get behind her, to see Ciri and  _ roars _ . 

Unknowingly even to herself, Yennefer had claimed this girl as her own daughter. This girl was hers now. And the bear inside of her would not let anything happen to her. 

The flames encircling them shoots out, wraps around the man’s legs and burns. The man screams until blood explodes from his mouth and he falls to his back, the flames taking him. Yennefer then turns back to the others, that same fury continuing to hold her as she attacks them, lashing out with the fire like weapons of her own. 

It doesn't take long for the men to fall over dead. Yennefer falls as well, to her knees, panting. Ciri was by her side in an instant. 

“Yennefer!” she exclaimed, eyes darting around at the carnage the sorceress has so quickly and easily wrought. “Are you okay?” 

Yennefer was not okay. Her body was shuddering with aches, her heart was hammering painfully, her eyes were stinging with their dryness and her throat was parched for fresh water. But she nods anyway, clears her throat and forces herself to stand again. She nearly falls right back over, but uses her own will to stay standing. Ciri, the girl, her daughter, needed her. She would not fail her. 

“I will be,” she said, because she would. They just had to get through the forest, avoid any other soldiers, reach the lodge Ciri had come from, eat and hopefully drink, and then sleep for the next three days. “But we need to get moving.” 

Ciri nods and rubs ahead, past the burning bodies and towards the trees. “The lodge is this way,” she said. She was quick. She could tell Yennefer was near her last, and knew she needed help soon, and didn't dawdle or question further. “It's not that far off. Only half a day away.”

That was a long bloody walk. But Yennefer knew there was no other way. Unless, of course, she could calm the horses. One was still nearby, bucking and throwing its head about. She motions to it, and Ciri glances to it as well, nodding in understanding. The girl holds her hands up in a soothing gesture, slowly approaches the horse. That is not what Yennefer had been communicating at all!

“Ciri, wait!” Yennefer exclaimed, and the girl turns back around, looking at her in confusion. “I can calm the horse with magic. No need for you to possibly get kicked and hurt by it.”

“But you’re exhausted!” Ciri said back, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know how to handle horses. Let me calm it!”

“It’s too dangerous, ugly one,” Yennefer said pointedly, but Ciri didn’t seem to care. And with the girl between her and the horse, she couldn’t very well cast the spell without it affecting her as well. “Move, girl!”

“I’ve got this!” Ciri called back, and is moving towards the horse again. Yennefer’s eye twitches, and she begins to walk as well, despite her legs protesting. But Ciri is already to the stallion, placing her hands on his snout and whispering comforting words to him. The horse snorts, sides heaving as he listens to her soft reassurances. He slowly calms completely, even his tail stilling as Ciri scratches the side of his ear. She grins back to Yennefer triumphantly. “See?”

Yennefer forces the smile that was wanting to break free and glares at the girl instead. “That was dangerous, ugly one,” she pointed out, reaches the horse and leans heavily against his side. “Next time listen to me or I’ll set your hair on fire.”

Ciri merely continues grinning. “Ready to go?” she asked, and motions to the saddle.

“Yes,” Yennefer replied, and works on pulling herself onto the saddle. It was a tad embarrassing how hard and long it took her to, her limbs making it difficult with how much they are shaking, but she eventually is successful in swinging her leg over to one side and holding onto the saddle’s horn. Ciri climbs on next, placing herself in the front and taking hold of the reins. While Yennefer would normally prefer to steer the horse, she is, as the girl had said, exhausted and trusts Ciri to get them to where they needed to go. 

Ciri spurs the horse and guides it through the trees, steering it between trunks and over rocks. She seems to remember perfectly where she was taking them, glancing side to side every now and then as though searching for markers. Then, she would steer accordingly without a word. Yennefer appreciated the silence, but she also wanted to know the child better.

“How did you escape?” Yennefer asked, not clarifying from where. They both knew what she was referring to.

The girl sighs heavily, and it sounds almost beyond her years. Like she’s been on the run for decades instead of weeks. Though Yennefer knew how time could warp and feel like so much longer. Like you are wading through mud in the middle of a swamp trying to find dry, solid land. It was horrible, torturous. Especially when you felt alone in doing it.

“A guard and the palace sorcerer helped me out,” she replied simply. She didn’t seem like she was going to say more. But Yennefer knew there was more, and she needed the information. The whole story.

“Then where is this guard and sorcerer now?” Yennefer inquires. She starts when she nearly tips over the edge of the saddle, and quickly balances herself once more. The horse had suddenly caught up in speed, Ciri urging it on faster with light kicks to its sides. “They are doing a right horrible job if they are meant to protect you.”

Ciri bites her lip, her grip on the reins tightening fractionally. She pulls a tad harder on the reins than necessary, and the horse makes a sharp turn around a rather large tree. “They died.” she stated.

“And what is the rest of the story?” Yennefer dug. Ciri stays silent, and the sorceress leans forward. “What else happened, ugly one? You’re not telling me everything.”

“I screamed and a rock fell between me and a man in a bird helmet who tried to take me!” Ciri burst out finally. The horse snorts at her outburst, and she quickly leans forward to scratch the stallion behind his ear. This calms him. Yennefer falls silent for a moment to process this new information, even though it wasn’t much. 

So, the girl had some kind of magical ability about her, even though Yennefer sensed none. It was like a regular human with no magic in their veins was sitting in front of her, yet what the girl said contradicted that. It was strange and went against everything the sorceress had ever learned. Anyone who could control magic in anyway let off an aura depending on how powerful they were. Ciri seemed empty, not connected at all.

The two women are silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Ciri interrupts the quiet next. “How do you know Geralt?” she asked, and her voice was that vulnerable tone like it had been before, soft, quiet. It was as if she was nervous about asking about the man. Yennefer barely heard her voice over the horse’s hooves.

She takes another moment to respond. “He helped me even when I refused his help,” she said, and she knew it was vague, but the girl didn’t need to know the details. “He saved my life even though I didn’t want him to.” She sighs heavily, has to balance herself again when the horse turns.

“What…” Ciri pauses, bites her lip again. She was still anxious, hesitant to speak of the witcher. “What is he like? Is he nice?”

Yennefer hums in thought. “He definitely can be,” she said, thinking back to how kind he had been, even though it obviously wasn’t his strong suit. He was obviously more of the type who didn’t like to show or feel emotions, yet did anyway, much to his own chagrin and discomfort. In fact, he felt them strongly when he did,and he obviously didn’t know what to do about it. Yennefer found it adorable when he stumbled with his words, with whatever he was feeling. “But only to those he cares for.”

“Do you think…” Ciri hesitates again. “Do you think he’ll like me? I mean… my grandmother told em to find him, that he is my Destiny, but I don’t know if he even knows I exist or cares about me.”

“I cannot answer this, ugly one,” she replied honestly. Ciri hangs her head. “I am not him, after all. But I have a feeling that he will like you. He just takes a bit to warm up to. That stubborn ass.” The last bit was meant to lighten the mood, to help ease her worries. And it seems to work, because the girl giggles softly.

“I hope so,” Ciri said. “Because I’m not sure what I’ll do if he doesn’t.”

Yennefer silently dares Geralt to even try and turn the girl away, to deny her. She recalled their conversation about his view on his Child Surprise, how he admitted the reason he didn’t want the child most was because of the life he lived. Damn poor excuse, in Yennefer’s honest opinion.

“I’ll take you, if he doesn’t,” Yennefer reassures, can’t stop the warmth in her chest blossoming when Ciri grins over her shoulder, gratefulness lighting her eyes. And the sorceress meant it. She would adopt the girl; might still even if Geralt took claim of her. She had already taken this girl as her daughter in her mind, anyway. “I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

Ciri ducks her head, a light red on her cheeks. “Thank you, Yennefer,” she said.

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, ugly one,” Yennefer said. “I am going to rest my eyes momentarily.” Ciri nods, and Yennefer lets out a sigh of relief. “Awaken me if we run into more trouble. But only if it is the Black Ones chasing after us. No less of a reason.”

“Yes ma'am,” Ciri said playfully, and Yennefer lets her eyes drift shut, trusting that Ciri would keep her balanced and on the path to safety.

So this must be how it felt to have a family. No matter if it was small.

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue this if enough people comment and want it 
> 
> oh also yennefer's nickname for ciri, "ugly one", is from the books. at least from blood of elves, since that's the only one i've read so far lol
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
